Room Mates
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Randy Orton wasn't to sure about his new room mate, until he finds out how good his mouth is... AU


Randy Orton was furious. Why should he have to share a room? His dad owns the university, for Christ's sake. It's bullshit.

Randy quickly unlocks his room door, walking in. He throws his stuff on one of the beds, the bigger one. He starts to unpack, jumping slightly when the bathroom door opens. Out comes the most gorgeous guy Randy's ever laid his eyes on. He was tan, buff, and had this perfect tribal tattoo. His long black hair was wet and he was only in sweatpants

"Uh, excuse you. That's my bed." The guy says, pointing.

"Uh, no it's not. I don't see your stuff." Randy says, snobbish like. The boy chuckles, shaking his head disapprovingly as he walked in front of Randy.

"Uh, it's under the bed. Since i'm not a damn pig." The boy says, knocking Randy's stuff off the bed. Randy huffs, pushing the boy. The boy smiles before lunging at Randy. He knocks Randy down, punching him repeatedly. Randy manages to turn things around, switching their positions. Randy pins the tan boys hands above his hand. Randy's breath hitches as he realizes their positions. It didn't make it any better that the cute boy was breathing heavy and his hair was messed up.

Randy gulps as he trails his eyes down the top of this kids body. Randy was pretty much sitting on this dudes dick. It aroused not only him, but the boy under him. Randy felt the guys erection press against his ass. Randy gasps quickly getting off the guy. This guy couldn't possibly be gay... right? He was to hot to be. Then again, so was Randy and look at him. Randy quickly grabs his room key, leaving the room, without looking back.

Randy quickly says bye to his two best friends, Seth and Kane, his real name was Glenn. It didn't shock Randy that he didn't like that name though.

Randy found out his room mates name was Roman Reigns. Seth told Randy all about the 19-year-old Samoan. They used to be best friends apparently, them and some kid named Dean Ambrose.

Randy thanked Seth for telling him all that information before heading off. It was getting late and he needed sleep. He finally makes it to his room, unlocking the door. All the lights were off and Randy kept it that way. He didn't need to listen to Roman bitch at him. To his surprise though, Randy could see that Roman wasn't in bed, neither of them. Randy turned the lights, this time, looking around. Randy didn't see his stuff either. Did he change rooms?

Randy remembered Roman kept his stuff under the bed and decided to check there. Yep, it was all there, nothing changed. Randy sighs, picking his stuff if the floor and putting it on the other side of the room, near the smaller bed. It wasn't really small, just wasn't as big as the other one. Randy shuts the light back off, the moonlight shining through the window giving him some light. Randy strips off his clothes, leaving on his boxers, before slipping into bed.

He started to wonder where Roman was. He didn't have toi think for long cause the door opens and the lights come on. Leave it up to that dick weed to turn the lights on. Randy shields his eyes with the blanket, waiting for the light to turn off. After it didn't, Randy looks up. Roman was stripping off his shirt and Randy bites his lips. His back was facing Randy and he could see how toned it was. Roman throws his shirt under the bed before turning around, jumping slightly at the awake boy.

"Couldn't resist my stripping?" Roman asks arrogantly. Randy just snides, glaring.

"Whatever, fuck face. Just turn the damn light off." Randy growls, turning the other way, facing the wall. Randy waits for the lights to shut off but instead, his bed sinks down. He goes to look what happened but stops suddenly as a hand wraps around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Randy asks, growling.

"Laying here." Roman says, chuckling. Roman trails his hand from around Randy's waist down to his covered bulge.

"Well don't." Randy says, grabbing onto Roman's hand.

"Awe, did I strike a nerve, princess?" Roman asks, planting a kiss on Randy's bare shoulder. Randy was confused. What was going on!? Just a few hours ago, they were in a fist fight!

After Roman realized Randy wasn't gonna answer, he continues.

"Being the owners son, you don't get challenged much." Roman says, taunting. Randy gasps. Roman was asking around about him too.

"Fuck, you sure didn't get your looks from your dad." Roman says, squeezing Randy's bulge. Randy gasps out again, letting go off Roman's hand. Roman smirks, pulling away. He crawls down to Randy's lower body, his hands on the older boy's hips and his mouth hovering over his covered cock.

Roman slowly pulls Randy boxers down, without asking for permission. Randy willingly lifts his hips up, allowing his boxers to be removed completely from his body. Roman shrugs at Randy's revealed cock, unimpressed. He was impressed though,. It was hot.

"What's that all about? My cock's huge." Randy says, trying not to whine. Roman shrugs again, pissing Randy off more. Randy was gonna say something but it was drowned out by a moan as Roman engulfs Randy's cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, baby." Randy says, stroking Roman's hair. Roman laps his tongue around Randy's cock, receiving a grunt from the older boy.

"Sucking my cock like a pro." Randy says, taunting. He had a feeling he was gonna be the bitch though. He just got a vibe from Roman that he was a dom. Randy's assumptions were proven correct when Roman pulls away demanding Randy to turn over. Randy listens, quickly too. He pushes his ass higher, teasing like. He yelps as a hand comes down hard on his ass.

"Fuckin' tease." Randy hears Roman mutter softly. Randy grips the bedsheet as he feels something wet poking at his hole. Roman laps his tongue around Randy's hole before pushing it in. Randy bites onto the bed sheets, pushing his ass back. Sure, he's been fucked before but Roman's tongue was magic.

"Fuck, Rome." Randy mumbles. Randy was in heaven. He couldn't wait to have Roman inside of him. Roman must have read Randy's mind because he pulls away, taking his sweatpants off. Randy shutters as a pair of large cold hands grab his hips, shoving his face roughly into the pillow.

Randy hoped Roman was rough. And he was glad he is. Randy barley was ever the bitch but when he was, he loved it rough.

Roman presses himself against Randy, placing his hand on his lower back. Randy hears a weird noise but doesn't turn around. Roman doesn't stop doing what he's doing so it's just fine. No one came in.

"Ready?" Roman asks, lightly rubbing Randy's hip. Randy nods, biting into the pillow. Roman nods, even though he knew the older boy couldn't see him. Roman slowly pushes into him, waiting for Randy to get adjusted.

Randy realized the weird noise was Roman spitting. It was a bit lubed. Randy thanked God cause Roman was fuckin' huge. Roman didn't know why he spit. He usually never used lube. He wanted to be gentle on Randy. Randy looks like one of those people who are like mostly doms but sometimes subs.

"Fuck, Roman. Move." Randy says, through gritted teeth. Roman glares at him annoyed. Hey, he asked for it. Roman quickly pulls almost fully outta Randy before thrusting roughly back in. Randy whimpers, biting the pillow again. Did he really just fuckin' whimper? He don't whimper. He's Randy fuckin' Orton!

Roman smirks doing it one more time, receiving the same reaction, just louder. Roman stops after that, just slow-paced thrusts.

"Faster, ya fucker." Randy growls, pushing his ass back. Roman smacks his ass hard before thrusting not only faster but harder. Randy moans the same time Roman grunts.

"Fast enough?" Roman taunts. Randy decides to ignore Roman's taunting and just push his ass back. The room soon filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and constant moans and grunts.

"Fuck, Roman." Randy mumbles, his hand finding his on cock. He started jerking himself off until Roman replaces his hand with his own.

"Let me help with that." Roman says, snide like. Randy rolls his eyes, even though Roman couldn't see him. Randy moans out, thrusting his hips back onto Roman's cock then up into his hand. Randy was definitely gonna cum soon. He was shaking terribly. And Roman knew it too. Roman found out from his cousins, Jimmy and Jey, that Randy don't cum until the other person does. And he was definitely gonna use that against him.

"Cum." Roman says, tauntingly into Randy's ear. Randy growls, annoyed.

"No." He growls gripping the bedsheet. He wasn't gonna give in that easy. He's not cumming until Roman does.

"Cum." Roman demands, louder. He grips Randy's hips tighter, thrusting harder. Randy moans, biting the pillow. Damn, he's gonna have a tooth ache later. Randy growls out, clenching his walls tight. Roman groans, biting the younger boy's ear lobe.

Randy thought about his options. Was cumming first really that bad? Yeah it was. He wanted the people to think they needed him more than he needed them. Roman thought about his options also. He needed Randy to submit to him. Show him who the boss is.

Roman was just as close as Randy was. He needed Randy to cum, like now.

"Cum." Roman demands, biting Randy's shoulder.

"Fine." Randy growls out. He cums all over the bed. The white stains not mixing well with the black sheets. Roman smirks, thrusting a few more times into Randy before orgasming himself. Randy grunts as Roman pulls out falling beside Randy. Randy was embarrassed. He came first. That's not him.

Randy looks over at Roman to see him smirking. What a little fuckin' shit.

"So, how was cumming first?" Roman asks, running a hand through his hair. Randy glares at him, smiling at Roman's innocent smile.

"Ya, know, We're get along just fine pretty boy." Randy says, turning away from Roman. Roman smiles putting his arm around Randy.

"Whatever, Princess." Roman says, smiling to himself. Him and Randy had a good future together, he could see it...

**And Scene! I really hoped you liked that. There's really not much Randy/Roman stories. And I wanted to make one myself. It was an awkward pairing since both are usually doms but I made it work. -MOA**


End file.
